


untitled.

by starstorms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: A harsh kiss is all that is takes for him to be completely enveloped by Chrom.





	untitled.

A harsh kiss is all that is takes for him to be completely enveloped by Chrom.

 

Somehow he knew the second that Olivia danced before him in the battlefield that this would be the end result. Even though the haze of sparkles and a perfected technique had helped him regain enough stamina to strike down another foe, his eyes had been intently focused on cobalt blue that stared at him in a knowing way.

 

He can feel the possessiveness radiating like an aura, eating up the growls that echo in the slickness of their tongues running together.

 

It’s not surprising when Robin finds himself facedown against his desk, hands roaming down his spine to grip firmly at his ass. There’s a clatter of armor being undone just enough to reveal the only parts of their bodies truly needed to indulge in these baser instincts.

 

Fingers are shoved into his mouth in a way that _demand_ to be sucked, nearly choking on them from how Chrom slides them in deeper. They’re dripping with saliva by the time they’re withdrawn.

 

“Mine. You’re **_mine_** , you hear me?”

 

Robin responds with incoherent gasps as those long fingers insistently curl inside. They both know that Robin would never desire another. They also both know full well that the dancer whom set all of this off is committed to Lon’qu. Even still the entire notion of this somehow makes the moment hotter, both of them playing their parts flawlessly.

 

Chrom loves claiming what’s his, and Robin loves being a wanton whore for it all.

 

_Your kiss. Your touch. Your everything._

 

“Always yours…I only want you and your cock…”

 

Robin hisses out as the subtle squelching sounds grow from those fingers fucking him open, the aching need to be marked overtaking his senses. The prince senses it as well, sparing no time in withdrawing his fingers and aligning the tip of his cock against that abused hole. It’s hot and rough from the first thrust, Chrom hovering over his lover’s back as his hands grip hard onto his hips to find restraint. He can feel how Robin lets out a broken gasp, adjusting in a timely manner, and gradually rolling his hips back in a plea for more.

 

“That’s right…you fit so perfectly around me, like you were made just for me.”

 

Chrom is fascinated while watching how his cock rams in harder, the deepness of his thrusts enough to make Robin drag his nails down the surface of the desk. Papers scatter in the wake of such intensity, some even splattered with pre-cum that leaks from the neglected cock between the tactician’s thighs. He whimpers while reaching down to stroke over himself and indulge more in the filthy words that Chrom speaks against his ear.

 

“Nghh…fuck Chrom… _use me_ …fill me up _please_ …!”

 

The hard grope on his ass drags him back onto the cock fucking him relentlessly. It’s too good, and Robin is helpless in how he pleas for his prince like a whore, saying anything that would keep Chrom ravaging him. The desk rams against the wall in time with the way Chrom sheaths himself in that tight ass fitting around every inch of his cock.

 

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

 

Robin can feel a hand card up through the back of his hair. A harsh grip follows, forcing his head back as teeth drag over his neck. He arches his back, indulging in how Chrom presses hot kisses and bites on his skin. The sinful sound of skin meeting skin draws a whine from his throat, echoed by a growl from how predatory Chrom is in that moment. There’s nothing more perfect than this.

 

The atmosphere is filled with sex and sin, only becoming thicker with every second that passes. The way his cock twitches amidst his uneven strokes has him whimpering. He barely manages to speak in a raw tone of voice that he’s on the verge of release.

 

“Chrom…I…”

 

“ ** _Come for me_**.”

 

The command is muttered in a husky growl against his ear. Robin fiercely trembles as that intensity has him fisting hard over his cock, cum spurting out and carelessly staining the desk and floor. He shudders while feeling Chrom still fucking into him, moaning out in a plea for Chrom to give it all to him.

 

And he _does_. Chrom thrusts in once more, ensuring his cock is buried in deep before letting the hot cum release inside in waves. So much spurts out that it leaks from that hole which keeps him locked inside, greedily milking all of his cum. Such bliss leaves them panting, basking in the warmth and reminder of how they belong to one another, even through the debauched form of serving that reminder.

 

A much softer kiss placed on the back of the silverette's neck that contrasts the roughness of prior moments. Robin takes it as a signal that Chrom has finally settled down. A sigh of contentment follows as hands drift down to hug him from behind.

 

“Love you.”

 

Robin smiles while leaning back into the embrace. He can feel a low chuckle from the prince at how he responds.

 

“Love you too…I hope you’re planning on carrying me to the bath though because I doubt I’ll be walking for a while after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in hell


End file.
